Was It Worth It? Part 4
by hope1090
Summary: Well here's part 4 of these series. I find this one to the most sadening of them all. small tear runs down face I hope you all like it cause now I only have 6 more to go.... or 5, I might no do Orohcimaru.Kinda SasoriXTemari One Shot.The song is from Rent


_**The Fourth Tale**_

The Akatsuki's had won. The fighting would continue, but in every ones mind, they had won. After countless years of fighting, the war to finish all others was drawing to an end. The shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, looked toward the future dubiously. The organization Akatsuki had brought the nine demons into the most powerful of the five great countries, destroying every thing that stood in their path but the Hidden Leaf and Sand. But how would the last two of the great five govern themselves under peaceful terms? Without the other three, could they continue to summon the energy and support that had fueled them for so long? Now that the Akatsuki had conquered, they realized that they did not have a plan for the future. Village-hatred was engraved into every thing about the Akatsuki. Their attire was a long black cloak with blood red moons on it, to represent the dawn of a new area, hence the name Akatsuki (which means "dawn" or "daybreak".) The dawn was drawing closer and closer each day, the remaining leaders knew that their life span wouldn't go on for much longer. Orochimaru of the Hidden Leaf and Gaara of the Hidden Sand banded together in attempt to defeat the Akatsuki. That day it rained blood. Hundreds of thousands of shinobi died. Kunoichi and children were evacuated, only half survived. This is not their story, but a story of the prisoners who are held captive with the great walls of the Akatsuki fortresses. Within the great walls are about 1,987,340 prisoners, each day about a hundred or so died, their only hope is the next generation of shinobi, or else all, is doomed and it is now the story of the Akatsuki and their thoughts.

Sasori starred at his collection. It had grown over the past few years, now he had thousands upon thousands of beautiful creations. He smiled, but it vanished when his eyes fell upon puppet number 3,542. This was his latest piece of artwork, but this once… brought him no joy.

The puppet was once a sand kunoichi but now she was his. She once had a name instead of a number. Her name was Temari. Sasori liked that name, it was pretty- no beautiful.

He starred down at her once life filled blue eyes. No longer did they shine with the brightness of life, but the cold void of nothing. Sasori did his best not to stare at her any longer, but he could not pull his eye's of her body.

"Temari…" He muttered

He really did like her name. It sounded great when he said it.

Sasori bent down, now face to face with his little puppet kunoichi. A quivering hand reached down and touched her face. It ward hard. It was wood. Not soft, warm, color filled skin but cold, hard, tough wood.

"_There is no future. There is no past; I live this moment as my last… There's only us, There's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss…_

_No other road, no other way, no day but today_." His voice was low as he sang the lyrics, filled with sadness and hate.

Tears streamed down his wooden cheek. She didn't deserve this, not THIS!

Holding back his urge to cry out her name, Sasori picked up her wooden corpse and carried her out of the room. The hallways were deserted, that was good for him, he didn't want the rest to ask questions.

He carries her far away from the fortress, deep into the burnt woods. Not a single tree was alive. They were all dead. But something caught his eye. Sasori stop and looked at it.

It was a small tree, no more then a sapling. He starred at in shock. One tree a survived the attack, one new little sapling will bring them all back.

"Yes. Just once is enough to re-grow them all, to bring back the hope."

For the rest of the day Sasori worked on digging puppet 3,542 a grave. _No,_ he told himself as he dug deeper. _That's not her name… her name is Temari._ He told himself that over and over until the grave was dug.

Sasori now starred down at her body in the ground, grave face the baby sapling.

"You deserve better then this…" he muttered, filling the hole back up "You didn't have to die!"

The tears came back. They ran faster and harder then before.

"Was it worth it?" He asked her, nothing showed but her face now. "Was it worth all that pain and suffering to die?!?"

She didn't answer, he knew she couldn't.

"Goodbye Temari." Nothing showed, not a cheek, not a patch of wood. "I'll see you soon…"

* * *

_"Why Danna?"_

_They found his body days later. Sasori had killed himself, a sword through his heart. _

_"Why Danna, why!?!"_

_Deidara cried all that day._

_Sasori was buried near the fortress. They mourned over the lose, deep down truly baffled by this last act. _

_Deidara wonder his Danna had left him, he didn't know why. Nor would he ever know._

_He had left to be with his love, puppet number 3,542 or better known as Temari._

_ -End Of The Fourth Tale-  
_

* * *

Well I hoped you all like that story!

When I was writing this one, I think it ment the most to me. It really just touched me I guess.

Odd, though, cause I hate Sasori... oh well more soon to come!


End file.
